The Merlin Arena
Current Fight(s) Justify your choice Don't forget to sign!~~~~ *Well lets see. Merlin=Powerful warlock, Agrivane=Annoying Uncle. Merlin=Alive. Agrivane=Dead. Merlin=Has a whole cult/fandom around him. Agrivane=Needed to fill a plot for one of the series. oh and of course Merlin=GOOD Agrivane=Bad at trying to be EVIL!! Emrys! *Merlin. I don't think I even need to justify. 04:46, December 22, 2012 (UTC) *Seeing how Merlin killed him with ease at the end of Season 4, I think this vote should be no surprise. *AGRAPAIN (Agravain) must be broken and sent to a not very nice place 12:24, December 22, 2012 (UTC) *AGRAVAINE, YOU CAN DO THIS!!! 22:41,12/22/2012 *Are you kidding there is NO comparison at all , Merlin hands down magical being- enough said *Merlin is by far the best- Emyrs all the way!'' '' *What kind of arena battle is this? 09:41, December 23, 2012 (UTC)Dryuuu *Merlin killed Agravaine once, didn't he? He can do it again. 00:04, December 25, 2012 (UTC) *What?... TheLastLastDragonlord (talk) 16:05, December 26, 2012 (UTC) *Was this battle made just to see how badly agravaine would get owned? 800 to 20, is that like a record? Phoenixon (talk) 20:58, December 26, 2012 (UTC) *'Merlin'. The show isn't called Agravaine, after all. (: *Although he gets on my nerves lots of times, Merlin is still better than Agravaine. Agnes Fletcher ---- Justify your choice Don't forget to sign!~~~~ *I choose Alator! He is Finna's teacher after all. 00:18,12/22/2012 *I pick Finna. Alator acted cowardly. 04:46, December 22, 2012 (UTC) *I don't know why. I just like him more. Agnes Flethcer ---- Justify your choice Don't forget to sign! ~~~~ *'Valiant' is quite a charismatic villain, while Borden is a lowly rapscallion. *I choose Julius Borden! He was a better and smarter villain. 00:18,12/22/2012 *I vote for Borden, Will Mellor was a terrible actor... No offence. 04:46, December 22, 2012 (UTC) *Valiant, he is charismatic, has authority, and is trained. Borden is power-hungry too but doesn't even know how to hatch a dragon egg and has spent, what, 20 years looking for it? Serious. But other than that Borden was very determined and good at it, but my decision is Valiant! (And seriously, this was the only decent arena battle this week, it's a competition not an obvious YES OR NO question). 09:42, December 23, 2012 (UTC)Dryuuu Decide the next battle! Anything else to suggest? Let the moderators know *Mordred vs Lancelot *The knights of Camelot vs Saxons *''Morgana vs The Dochraid'' *''Freya vs Mab'' *''Dragoon the great vs The Dolma'' *''Morgana vs Arthur'' *''Isolde vs Mithian'' *''Dochraid vs Jonas'' *''Agravaine vs the Troll'' *''Gwaine vs Morgana'' *''Merlin vs Dragoon'' *''Aithusa vs Morgana'' *''Cockatrice vs Wilddeoren'' *''Aithusa vs Freya'' *''Alvarr vs Tristan'' *''Arthur vs Aithusa'' *''Gorlois vs Uther'' *''Gaius vs Tristan De Bois'' *''The Questing Beast vs The Dorocha'' *''The Dorocha vs The knights of Medhir'' *''Valiant vs Agravaine'' *''Agravaine vs Halig'' *''Morgana vs Tristan'' *''Isolde vs Morgana'' *''Mithian vs Morgana'' *''The Cailleach vs The Dorocha'' *''Sophia vs Aulfric'' *''Sophia vs Morgana'' *''The Vilia vs The Dorocha'' *''Arthur vs Agravaine'' *''Princess Mithian vs Queen Annis'' *''Lancelot vs Helios'' *''Arthur vs Uther'' *''Lancelot vs Mordred'' *''Gwaine vs Mary Collins'' *''Sir Cador vs Helios' servant'' *''Uther vs Merlin'' *''King Bayard vs King Cenred'' *''80 Year Old Merlin vs Gaius'' *''Gwaine vs Percival'' *''Agravaine vs Gwen'' *''Mordred vs Leon'' *''Mordred vs Nimueh'' *''Goblin vs Troll'' *''Freya vs Morgana'' *''Merlin vs Mordred ('swords and magic powers at the same time'') *''Mordred vs Kilgharrah'' *''Nimueh vs Freya '' *''Gwaine vs Lancelot'' *''Freya vs Mordred'' *''Jonas vs Troll'' *''Goblin vs Jonas'' *''Merlin vs Kilgharrah'' *''Nimueh vs Mordred'' *''Hengist vs Halig'' *''Elyan vs Agravaine'' *''Freya vs Sophia'' *''Lamia vs Grunhilda'' *''Sir Leon vs Agravaine'' *''Goblin vs Manticore'' *''Lamia vs Questing Beast'' *''Dorocha vs Questing Beast'' *''Griffin vs Bastet'' *''Merlin vs George'' *''Uther vs Mordred'' *''Agravaine vs Morgana'' *''Arthur vs Morgause (rematch)'' *''Uther vs Morgause'' *''Bayard vs Tristan'' *''Arthur vs Gwen'' *''Southrons vs Cenred's army'' *''Cornelius Sigan vs Morgana'' *''Aredian vs Halig'' *''Elanthia Beetle vs Balorian Spider'' *''Serket vs Bastet'' *''Nimueh vs Arthur'' *''Gwaine vs Gwen'' *''Gwen vs Vivian'' *''Wyvern vs Gilli'' *''Vivian vs Mithian'' *''Elena vs Gwen'' *''Merlin vs Morgana(swords and magic powers at the same time)'' *''Gwaine vs Arthur'' *''Knights of Medhir vs Animated Skeletons'' *''"Merlin vs Arthur"'' *''Serket vs Wilddeoren'' *''Morgana vs Mordred'' *''Morgana vs Gaius'' *''Elyan vs Lancelot'' *''Lancelot vs Arthur'' *''King Rodor vs King Uther'' *''Cenred vs Uther'' *''Catrina vs Gaius'' *''The Euchdag vs Freya'' *''Morgana vs The Cailleach'' *''Gwaine vs Mordred'' *''Uther vs Morgana'' *''Freya vs Agravaine'' *''Gilli vs freya'' *''Balinor vs Julius Borden'' *''Gaius vs Sidhe Elder'' *''Gwen vs Morgana'' *''Sefa vs Gwen'' *''Ruadan vs The Knights of Camelot'' *''Morgana vs Mordered'' *''The Knights of the Round Table vs Dragoon the Great'' *''Gaius vs The Goblin'' *''Arthur vs Lancelot'' *''Arthur vs Elyan'' *''Queen Mab vs Merlin'' *''Merlin vs Albin'' *''Sarrum vs Merlin'' *''Ruadan vs Arthur'' *''Arthur vs Helios'' *''Merlin vs Morgana'' *''Elyan vs Morgana'' *''Gwaine vs Lamia'' *''Leon vs Lamia'' *''Lamia vs Gwen'' *''Mordred vs The Disir'' *''Aithusa vs The Great Dragon'' *''Dragoon the Great vs The Dochraid'' *''The Dolma vs Merlin'' *''Gwen vs Arthur'' *''Gaius vs The Dochraid'' *''Morgana vs the Dolma '' *''Aithusa vs Kilgharrah'' *Kara vs Eira *Kara vs Mordred *Mordred vs Merlin *Aithusa vs Sarrum *Albin vs Daegal *Sefa vs Daegal *Sefa vs Eira *Merlin vs Elyan *The Dark Tower vs The Knights of Camelot *Morgana vs Beroun *Alator vs Aithusa *Mordred vs Aithusa *Beroun vs Mordred *Mithian vs Odin *The Gleeman vs Lamia *Lamia vs Mithian *Rodor vs Gwaine *Gwaine vs The Dark Tower Results }} Archives }} Ladder A ladder has been logged from the Results of the previous fights. '' }} '' }} Category:Battles Category:Merlin Universe